Mass Effect 3: Project Super-1
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: When the Normandy approached the relay near Pluto, an SOS was received from the dwarf planet. Shepard found a living relic of Earth's past. Will his awakening change not only the galaxy's fate, but also Shepard's?


_**In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.**_

_**They called it the greatest discovery in human history.**_

_**The civilizations of the galaxy call it... MASS EFFECT.**_

* * *

_**In the late 20**__**th**__** century, specifically 1980, an International Space Development Program was conducted in the former United States of America. They wanted to find a way to travel in outer space without the need of bulky exterior suits, and they decided to create a cyborg specifically built for interstellar conditions. A Japanese man, Oki Kazuya, volunteered to undergo cybernetic surgeries. They succeeded, and Kazuya's new form was given the codename Super-1, or S1.**_

_**However, just before they launched into space, they were under attack by the unknown Dogma Kingdom for unknown reasons. Only Kazuya survived. Determined to avenge their deaths, he returned to Japan, and trained in martial arts by Master Genkai.**_

_**He had become a Warrior of Justice named… KAMEN RIDER SUPER ONE.**_

* * *

The year is now 2186, and the galaxy is in danger of destruction.

An ancient and highly advanced race of techno-organic beings called the Reapers invaded the Milky Way galaxy, and aims to annihilate everything. But according to what Commander Shepard knows, their goal is to harvest all life forms, just like in previous cycles of extinction, and basically reset the universe.

In the year 2183, Commander John Shepard, an Earthborn Systems Alliance Soldier, had been fighting against the Reapers since Eden Prime. He and his crew of the SSV Normandy SR-1 traveled throughout the Milky Way righting wrongs, and as a Spectre- the first human one- it was his duty to not only proof humanity's worth to the galaxy, but also stopping the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius.

During a mission in the planet Virmire, Shepard and Co. found out that Saren was working with a being calling itself Sovereign; a Reaper. Saren was planning to bring the Reapers out of dark space so they can begin invading the galaxy. Commander Shepard succeeded at stopping them both.

One month after that event, the mysterious Collectors suddenly attacked and destroyed the SSV Normandy, few survived, and Commander Shepard was not one of them.

In 2185, Commander Shepard was resurrected thanks to the extremely humanist organization called Cerberus. He wasn't happy that he was amongst such people, but The Illusive Man, the leader of the organization, told Shepard that the Collectors were abducting humans in colony planets. Recruiting teammates, both old and new, and on board a newly built Normandy SR-2, Shepard departed to stop the Collectors.

However, the Spectre found out that the Collectors were working for a Reaper named Harbinger, and he wanted to create a Reaper in the shape of a human, such is the reason why the Collectors had been abducting humans. Their base, which can only be accessed through the Omega 4 Relay, was in the middle of the galaxy, and to enter it, Shepard must collect a Reaper IFF from a decaying Reaper to rescue the abducted. But as he and his teammates flew out of the Normandy so EDI, the ship's AI, could test the IFF, a Collector ship – the same ship that destroyed the original Normandy, came out of nowhere and abducted the entire crew of the Normandy. Only the pilot Jeff "Joker" Moreau, was left behind.

Luckily, Shepard has upgraded the Normandy beforehand, and when they immediately entered the Omega 4 Relay, the ship took very few damages, they destroyed the Collector Ship in one blast, and they crash landed into the base with no casualties.

Shepard and Co. infiltrated the base, and things went smoothly with all teammates surviving each battle. When he and two others were about to detonate the base, just after destroying an infant human reaper, The Illusive Man contacted him to not destroy the base. Shepard blows him off and the base to oblivion.

In January 2186, Admiral Hackett tasked Shepard to rescue a deep cover agent Amanda Kenson. He learned from her that the Reaper was en route to a mass relay called the Alpha Relay, from which they can began the invasion of the galaxy. Shepard succeeded on destroying the relay and delaying their invasion, but at the cost of thousands of batarian lives within the system the relay was. He was then detained for his action and was under trial for six months

Afterwards, the Reapers attacked. And the planet Earth was their first target. Commander Shepard escaped on the Normandy, and Admiral David Anderson - the only man Shepard truly trusts - ordered him to go to the Citadel and ask for help.

Shortly after escaping Earth, Admiral Steven Hackett contacted Shepard that they found a blueprint for an ancient Prothean superweapon on Mars. There, Shepard and his two teammates met Liara T'Soni, and old friend and teammate of Shepard's since Eden Prime. She explained about the blueprint and asked Shepard's help to retrieve it before Cerberus gets their paws on it. Shepard also found out that Cerberus have been indoctrinated by the Reapers, and he assumed The Illusive Man was too. When the Commander was contacted by him as they were about to retrieve the blueprint, he was correct; The Illusive Man had been indoctrinated.

Unfortunately, someone had downloaded the blueprint. It was Dr. Eva Coré, the one responsible for bringing Cerberus to Mars and killed off the people in the base. Shepard chased after the female Cerberus agent, and as she was just about to escape, James Vega, a new teammate, crashed a shuttle into the Cerberus shuttle to stop her from escaping. From the wreckage, Eva was revealed to be an android controlled by the Illusive Man. She then assaulted Shepard's teammate, and found out that attacking Shepard's friend was not a good idea. The Commander blasted her head with his pistol until he run out of bullets. The android was disabled, and he ordered Vega to take it back to the Normandy to extract any information, while Shepard carries his fallen team member inside.

Now, Shepard stood on the Combat Information Center, viewing the galaxy map. He always maintain a calm persona, but this past six months and the Reaper invasion has started to get to him. Shepard distracts himself by viewing the map, and the ship was almost to the relay near Pluto.

"Commander, I just received and SOS signal coming from Pluto!" cried Joker through the transmitter, "I can't believe someone still uses them in Morse codes, though."

Shepard ran towards the bridge and asked the pilot, "How long was it broadcasted?" "About two minutes before our arrival, should we go down and rescue them, Commander?"

Shepard was in a hurry, the Earth was in danger and the more he delays, the worse the situation on his home planet gets. But he could not just abandon those in need of help.

"Set a course to Pluto, I'll take Vega and Liara. We're not going to leave them there."

"Aye aye, Commander."

* * *

_Pluto Base_

When Shepard and his squad arrived into the base, the electricity was still running, but due to the lack of oxygen inside, they kept their breathing apparatus' on. There seem to be no sign of life, nor are there any bodies… Yet.

"Well, this is a change of pace; no crazy Cerberus guys or husks and all… Why are we here again, Commander? This could be a trap." ask James Vega as he scout ahead. "Whatever sending the SOS signal, even though it's a hostile, there's a possibility that it's genuine. We can't ignore that. EDI, how close are we to the signal's source?" Shepard contacted the Normandy's AI, she answered, "According to the schematics I've downloaded, the source is two miles underground. There should be an elevator leading to it close to you."

The squad reached said elevator, and Liara pressed the button. They were presented with bodies of scientists, riddled with holes.

"By the Goddess…" whispered Liara, "It seems we're going to have company, Shepard." The Asari stepped into the elevator, checking for survivors. There were none. Commander Shepard and Vega entered and went down towards the lower levels.

"Alright, both of you take cover near the panels. I'll stand here between the door and shoot anything in sight." Vega questioned the Commander, "Uh, isn't that kinda dangerous, Commander?" Liara assured the young Lieutenant, "Don't worry, Shepard's survived being dead for two years, he could handle this. He's tougher than he looks." She smiled at the Commander, she couldn't see it, but she knew Shepard smiled back.

When the elevator dinged, the three were readying their weapons; James Vega cocked his N7 Piranha, an assault shotgun with cylindrical revolver-like barrel on top. "By the way Commander, it's a good thing you have all those guns in the Normandy, how did you get them anyway?" the Asari chuckled, "The Commander has a thing for firearms… Let's just say he's enthusiastic when it comes to weaponry. " Liara then cocked her M-4 Shuriken submachine gun. He body glow as she activated her biotic powers. Shepard, carrying all types of firearms on his back, grabbed his N7 Valkyrie assault rifle and armed it. "Very funny, Liara. I'm sure you've seen me getting "enthusiastic" before. Alright, get ready…"

As the door opened, both Vega and Liara jumped out of cover and checked the surrounding. "Clear!" Vega declared, and Shepard took point as he followed the waypoint viewed from his helmet. The two followed behind through the empty hallways.

They reached a large door; it opened, revealing the other side. The trio saw many dead Cerberus soldiers on the hallway. "Damn, looks like they don't need our help." Said Vega as he looked at the carnage. Shepard inspected one of the bodies, and found no bullet holes, but there were many cracks on their armor. "Strange… It looks like the attacker fought them hand-to-hand. They have to be wearing some sort of suit just to dent these plating…" Liara saw few corpses that were burned to crisp or frozen and shattered. "And whoever it was, they could incinerate or freeze these men with ease… Who could do such a thing?"

"Well, whoever he was, he's one badass dude. The only guy I knew who could do damage like this is you, Commander." He joked as they kept on walking. Suddenly, they heard sounds of battle. "Guess we're about to find out how he does it!" Vega ran ahead, the other two followed him.

Shepard, Vega, and Liara ran through a doorway, and inside was some sort of arena. In the middle, Cerberus soldiers were attacking a single figure. This black and silver humanoid with a crimson scarf looked like a hornet, complete with a pair of antennae. His red insectoid eyes focused on the soldiers surrounding him. His chain tasseled silver forearms were posed in martial arts like stance. His right hand clenched into a fist and was positioned close to his abdomen. His left fingers were in a slight claw-like position, palm facing the Cerberus Assault Troopers.

"**GET HIM!**"

They charged all at once, and the hornet man did a spin kick, knocking all of them away. Only the Centurion, their leader, stood back up and fired his M-96 Mattock rifle at him. His target dodged each shots, and slowly stepped closer to him. He disarmed the Centurion and punched his helmet, although he retaliated, the silvery warrior was too skillful for him. With an uppercut, the Centurion fell. The rest of them got back up and continued their attack. He effortlessly parried their strikes and kicked them all away.

Vega whistled, amazed at this spectacle, "Damn! Is he Bruce Lee or something? He got moves!"

Shepard contacted EDI, "EDI, you have anything on a… whatever it is that's fighting down there?"

"All data have been corrupted, but I did managed to find one information: the codename of the combatant in the arena is Super-1."

"Super One? You mean there's more than just him?" Vega asked, a slight excitement could be heard from his voice. "Unfortunately, there are no records on any other of this Super numbered combatant. He is the only one." Vega voiced his disappointment, "Aw, man… Would've kick ass if we have an army of him."

"**CHANGE REINETSU HAND!**"

The shout brought the trio's attention back to the arena, as Super-1's forearms turned green. It became bulkier and more mechanical. His fingers were locked in a straightened position, and from his right fingertips, flames sprout out and burnt the soldiers to crisps. While his other hand fired spray of cryogenic mist. The Cerberus troopers were frozen in seconds. Super-1 used his right hand to chop them to pieces.

"Uh… anybody know what "Reinetsu" means? I don't think I ever set my translator to Japanese…" asked Vega, he was so excited he unconsciously exited his cover. Fortunately, there were no Cerberus soldiers around. All that's left was the lone Centurion, crawling away from Super-1.

"It means "thermal", Lieutenant," Said Liara, "and I suggest you get back to cover. There might be more of them around…"

Shepard observed the area around the warrior, he completely decimated the Cerberus troopers, even he had a hard time fighting them off back at Mars. How could this Super-1 did it with ease, he wondered. He had to be a cyborg… Just like Shepard.

Then, he saw movement behind Super-1, it was a cloaked enemy! Shepard holstered his Valkyrie back to his right side of his back, and pulled out his N7 Valiant sniper rifle from his left side. As the rifle assembled out of its boxy state, Shepard felt an adrenaline rush as the cloaked foe approached Super-1. When his rifle was finally assembled, he aimed at the enemy, he squeezed the trigger and its round fly towards him. The Commanders aim was true, as the bullet hits its target and decloaked him. Super-1 turned at the Commander, his red visor gazing towards Shepard's. He could feel the warrior's intensity.

Liara and Vega aimed their weapons towards him, just in case he was hostile towards them too. "Shepard, perhaps we should incapacitate him. He could be a rogue synthetic." James Vega, however, retorted, "There's no way a synthetic would shout out what he's about to do! There's gotta be a guy behind that mask."

Shepard had a different idea, "Put down your weapons, let me talk to him." He looked at Liara, nodding at her. Trust me on this, he told her in his head. Liara obeyed, and so did Vega.

"Uh… Greetings. Don't worry, we're not the enemy." Shepard slowly walked into the arena, his hands raised in the universal "I mean you no harm" pose.

Super-1 just stared, then again, with a mask staring is the only expression he's capable of. He looked at the injured Centurion, leaning against the wall. Too weak to move any further. His forearms suddenly revert back to the silvery tasseled arms. There's a red V embedded on each arm. "Whoa, that's pretty cool." Vega said in an amazed tone.

Ignoring his comment, Super-1 began walking towards the first human Spectre, "I'm Commander Shepard, of the System Alliance Navy. We received an SOS signal coming from this base. Are you the one who send it, whoever you are?"

He nodded, and finally talked, "…I am Super-1, and yes. But I never heard of this System Alliance before… What are they?" his voiced had a Japanese accent, could he be talking in English without a translator, pondered the Commander. "And if you don't mind me asking… Are you an alien?" His question was directed to the sole non-human, Liara. The Asari had learnt the English language before, but she was used to using the universal translator just like everybody else, she wasn't sure if she could do it manually. She answered him, "My name is… Liara. I am an Asari., and yes, I am an alien."

Surprisingly, the warrior awed like a child witnessing a magic trick for the first time. "Wow. So we already made first contact? And your gear! They looked so advanced… What are they made of?"

"Uh, not to interrupt this questionnaire, but is this really the right place to do it? And what about that guy?" Vega pointed at the lone Centurion, "What are we going to do about him?"

Shepard answered by walking towards him, and grabbed his collar. "What were you doing here?" The Commander raised him higher to the ground. His own cybernetic implants enhanced his strength. "Talk!"

"Ugh… Illusive Man… template… super soldiers…" That was all the Centurion could answer before his face suddenly exploded, good thing he still wearing his helmet.

"W-what has happened?" asked Super-1, "All I remember was that the scientists woke me up, said something about the future and escape… Then these soldiers arrived…" It was Vega's turn to ask, "Whoa wait, "woke up"? You mean you've been put to stasis or something?" "Oh, no, I was cryogenically frozen… I am afraid to ask this but… when am I?"

Liara cleared her throat, gaining his attention, "Um… what year… you frozen, Super-1?" "I think it was… the year 2071."

She gasped, Vega widen his eyes in disbelief, "Whoa, no way… You gotta be kidding!"

Shepard returned to the three, he wasn't too surprised at someone waking up from deep sleep; he experienced it firsthand. But a century long slumber? That is new.

"…Please, I need to know." The hornet man implored. Shepard answered him. "This is the year 2186. You've been gone for more than a century…" The Commander see Super-1 gazing down, I guess he couldn't believed it either. "And I'm afraid you woke up at the worst of time. Earth is under attack."

He quickly raised his head, "_N-Nani_!? What do you mean?!" "An ancient techno-organic beings calling themselves the Reapers is invading not just Earth, but the rest of the Milky Way galaxy. And I was about to go ask for help from the Citadel Council when we got your SOS signal. See that big thing out there?"

Shepard pointed out to the window, the mass relay floating a few miles from the arena. "That's called a mass relay, and with that we could travel to any part of this galaxy. But I think you could learn about it later. Right now, we need to get out of here, are there any other survivors?" The Commander put his hand on his shoulder, "Look, I'm sorry things are like this, but from what I've seen, your combat prowess could be a great asset in this upcoming war."

"A-Alright, Commander. As for survivors, I think you've seen them on the elevator…"

He nodded at his answer, and then he contacted the Normandy, "Joker, I think we're done here, prepare the shuttle. Super-1, is there an exit from here?" "Yes, there's a passage to a garage here, but…" Shepard could feel hesitation from his tone, "I wish to go to my room first. I'm not sure if they're even there, but I must know if my belongings are there… They're the only thing I have left."

"Commander, the Normandy detected incoming hostiles, I think the Reapers are coming here, but they're still a bit farther. I suggest you hurry."

Shepard had two choices: return to the Normandy ASAP, and leave Super-1's past remnants behind, or help him recover the only things that reminded him of his life. But this Paragon has made his choice.

"Alright, Joker. Meet us at the garage exit. So, where's this room of yours?"

"I-It's close, just before the way to the garage. Let's hurry!" Super-1 beckoned the three to follow him, nd so they did. They ran through hallways, until they reached a crossway. Fortunately, they paths were labeled on the wall. To the right was the garage, the other was the bed chambers. "This way!" cried Super-1. As they reached the chambers, he searched the one with his name. "Damn, this place is dusty." Commented Vega.

Eventually, they found his room, "Oki Kazuya" was written next the door. He entered it and began ransacking it. "I'll make it quick, Commander."

Liara inspected the name, "So his name is Kazuya Oki… But according to what I read, the Japanese usually mentioned their family names first, correct?" Shepard nodded to her, "Yeah. Still, I can't believe he survived until today…" Then Vega joked, "Hah, maybe we will wind up with a Prothean who was sleeping for fifty thousand years or something… Now that's just crazy."

The door closed, with Super-1 carrying a satchel bag. "Okay, I'm done here. Let's go!"

The four ran towards the garage, and in it were dozens or rovers covered in tattered materials. Two in particular stood out. They were motorcycles. James Vega's curiosity was piqued.

"Whoa… Is that a Harley-Davidson? This kind of thing belonged to a museum or something! And this other one… This looked like one of those sporty bikes I've seen in those extreme sport vids! What are they doing in Pluto, anyway?"

"Oh, they're mine." Said Super-1, "And believe it or not, they're used for my spacefaring operations. The Harley, called the V-Jet, it has miniature jet engines which allows it to fly in vacuum. The other one, Blue Version, is used when I'm traversing rough terrains."

"Such power in such small vehicles… Who made these?" asked Liara, also beginning to wonder how these 20th century Earth technology were made.

"The scientists who made me capable to become this form you see… All those years ago." "Oh, I'm so sorry." Liara said, forgetting about Kazuya's circumstances. "No, it's alright, Liara-san. I'll be fine."

Liara-san? Both Shepard and Liara were intrigued at his way of addressing the Asari. But then again, it is normal for him. "Oh, Commander. If you don't mind, can I take these bikes too? Wouldn't feel right for a Kamen Rider without his rides…"

The trio looked at each other, guess they have the same question in mind:

"…Kamen Rider?"

**Authors Note: Well now! A new story after all this time!**

**This Stranger be working on his other fics, but right now that damned block is making it harder for him to think of any decent dialogues. :(**

**So yeah, Super One has slept for more than a century and woke up in the worst time ever. **

**Alright, if you know your Mass Effect, you know what happens in the end and in between. So imma ask you these, but before that:**

**This story is based on my gameplay of ME3, unfortunately, I cannot get the DLCs (hopefully that Mass Effect Trilogy edition will have them all) so it may take a while for me to view those walkthroughs on youtube. My Shepard is the default Vanderloo Shepard model (I tried to make my own, but good God they're all ugly!) who is a soldier born of Earth and a Sole Survivor. In this beginning of story, he's still wearing his default N7 Armor set, and he equipped himself with those N7 Branded Firearms. (I have a thing with matching things with things that fits it perfectly. Like in Monster Hunter, where you must kill plenty of the same critter to get the same type of armor. Or more simply, Turian soldiers should use Turian weapons. Thank God Bioware made the Phaeston; I think Garrus could use a piece of him on his claws XD) because in my headcanon, all those guns and armors you get from DLCs should be on board the ship already; Shepard paid for them beforehand! And since I'm a gun nut, so is my Shepard lol. **

**Oh, and nobody died. Urdnot Wrex lives and the ME2 squads and crew all surivived. Zaeed and Kasumi included. (No, I never got those two either) As for those DLC missions, I'm putting them in this story. They're too good to be left out imo.**

**Now for the questions:**

**-The Virmire Survivor; Ashley or Kaiden? (I picked Ash, but I want yer opinions)**

**-Mordin Solus: Rescued by Super-1 or Let him die a glorious canon death?**

**-Salarian Ambassador: a) Super-1 protects him, totally trashed Kai Leng with Thane backing him up. b) Thane fends off Leng then S1 comes to the rescue of the slightly injured Thane. c) Thane fends off Leng and dies later like in canon. **

**-The Catalyst: Here's the big one. I've chose the Synthesis (Green) ending because I think it has the best outcome and brighter future for the galaxy. Your opinion of which endings I should use will be noted, but Question is, if I end up choosing Synthesis for this story… Who jumps down, Shepard of Super-1?**

**-Romance! I picked Tali since ME2 made her available. Which should I use in this story?**

**Rate, Review, and Rejoice! For the bonds of friendship shall be heard throughout the galaxy!**

**Uchuuuuuuuuu Kittaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~**

**(No, neither Fourze nor Meteor will make actual appearances. Honestly, they're awesome, but I can't see them in this kind of setting) **

**Oh yeah, this Super-1 is, once again, based on the Super Imaginative Chogokin action figure. Because it's fucking badass, that's why!**


End file.
